psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Sardines
Sardines, or pilchards, are several types of small, oily fish related to herrings, family Clupeidae. Sardines are named after the Mediterranean island of Sardinia, around which they were once abundant. The terms sardine and pilchard are not precise, and what is meant depends on the region. The United Kingdom's Sea Fish Industry Authority, for example, classifies sardines as young pilchards. One criterion suggests fish shorter in length than are sardines, and larger ones pilchards. The FAO/WHO Codex standard for canned sardines cites 21 species that may be classed as sardines; FishBase, a comprehensive database of information about fish, calls at least six species "pilchard", over a dozen just "sardine", and many more with the two basic names qualified by various adjectives. Taxonomy *Genus Dussumeria ** Rainbow sardine - Dussumieria acuta ** Slender rainbow sardine - Dussumieria elopsoides *Genus Escualosa ** Slender white sardine - Escualosa elongata ** White sardine - Escualosa thoracata *Genus Sardina **European pilchard (true sardine) Sardina pilchardus *Genus Sardinella ** Round sardinella (gilt sardine, Spanish sardine) Sardinella aurita Sardinella longiceps, Sardinella gibbosa (Indian sardines) *Genus Sardinops ** South American pilchard (Pacific sardine, California sardine, Chilean sardine, South African sardine) Sardinops sagax (Jenyns, 1842) Sardines as food Sardines are rich in nutrients. They are commonly sold canned, but fresh sardines are often grilled, pickled or smoked. Nutrition Sardines are rich in omega-3 fatty acids, which reduce the occurrence of cardiovascular disease. Recent studies suggest that regular consumption of omega-3 fatty acids reduces the likelihood of developing Alzheimer’s disease. These fatty acids may also help lower blood sugar levels a small amount. They are also a good source of vitamin D, calcium, B12, and protein. Because they are low in the food chain, sardines are very low in contaminants, such as mercury, relative to other fish commonly eaten by humans. =Animal ethology= Animal instinctive behavior Animal drinking behavior Animal escape behaviour Animal feeding behaviour Animal exploratory behavior Animal grooming behavior Animal hoarding behavior Animal nocturnal behavior Animal motivation Animal predatory behavior Animal scent marking Animal open field behavior Alarm responses Animal breeding Animal foraging behavior Animal homing Animal locomotion Animal navigation Animal vocalizations Animal alarm calls Animal distress calls Migratory behaviour (animal) Animal physiological psychology Animal biological rhythms Animal circadian rythms Animal colouration Animal emotionality Animal sexual behavior Animal courtship behavior Animal courtship displays Animal sex differences Animal sexual receptivity Animal mating behavior Animal mate selection Animal rearing Animal parental behavior Animal maternal behavior Animal maternal deprivation Animal paternal behaviour Animal play Animal social behavior Animal defensive behavior *Bait ball *Shoaling and schooling Animal dominance Animal communication Species recognition Territorality Animals and man Animal assisted therapy Animal breeding Animal captivity Animal domestication Animal human interaction Animal rearing Pets Interspecies interaction Other behavior of note Gallery File:Sardines.ogg|Sardines at Sunshine city aquarium Image:Sardines 03 beach Torre del Mar.JPG|Grilled sardines File:2006 sardines can.jpg|Canned sardines in unopened sardine can (note that the can is sealed) See also * Anchovy * Fish as food * Niboshi * Sardine run References External links *Sardines - Seafood Watch, Monterey Bay Aquarium Category:Clupeidae Category:Commercial fish Category:Oily fish Category:Fish of Hawaii Category:Economy of Cornwall ar:سردين ast:Parrocha bg:Сардина br:Sardin ca:Sardina cy:Sardîn de:Sardine es:Sardina pilchardus eu:Sardina fa:ساردین fi:Sardiinit fr:Sardine gl:Sardiña he:סרדין hr:Srdela ht:Sadin hu:Szardínia (hal) id:Sarden io:Sardino it:Sardina pilchardus ja:イワシ ko:정어리 lb:Sardinn ml:മത്തി nl:Sardina pilchardus nn:Sardin no:Sardin oc:Sarda pcd:Sélin pl:Sardynka europejska qu:Sardina roa-tara:Sardèdde ru:Сардина европейская fi:Sardiinit sv:Sardin tr:Sardalya uk:Сардини vi:Cá mòi zh:沙丁魚